


Sunny D 'n' Jacks

by Twats_R_Us



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Dirty Jokes, Even More Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi - Freeform, Prompt Fic, play, tumbr, variaton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snipits of tumble prompts through a gallavich life. Fluff !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Way You Can Pay...

**Author's Note:**

> mhunter10: Mickey and Ian play a board game

"Jesus fucking Christ Gallagher! you ain't playing this shit right." Mickey exclaimed chucking the fake money at Ian.

"Mick, you're the banker how the fuck am I cheating?" Ian laughed. The boys had been playing Monopoly for the past 3 hours. The boys were playing Monopoly in the Gallagher living room while being home alone.

"Gallagher stop fucking cheating I've got like $20 left and I've just landed on Boardwalk; how the hell am I meant to pay you... And you have 2 hotels." Mickey folded his arms and huffed. Ian rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Ya know you can pay me in another way...." That got Mickeys attention.

"What do I have to do?" Mickey asked with enthusiasm. Ian crawled over to where mickey was sitting. Ian placed his lips behind Mickey's left ear and whispered

"Ya know, we business people do like our whores, I’d say a hummer might do it; but it better be a high-class one..." Ian leaned back and cocked his eyebrow and looked Mickey in the eye. Mickey chuckled and tackled Ian till he was on his back.

"Deal."

*** 15 Minutes later ***

"I think this may be my new favorite board game... "Mickey announced as he sat up. Ian laughed while simultaneously doing his zipper up.

"Only when you play with me obviously..." Ian stated.

"Definitely. Your go."


	2. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mickey-lays-naked-on-the-bed asked: prompt: Mickey and Ian putting on each other's wedding rings at their wedding.

“Do you, Ian Clayton Gallagher take Michael Thomas Milkovich to be you lawfully wedded husband?” Ian looked into the eyes of the man in front of him and gently smiled.

“I Do.” Ian’s grin grew wider. All of a sudden he felt something jab him in the rib, Ian turned around to see his older brother laughing to himself holding up a ring. Ian grabbed the ring, his cheeks going red with embarrassment and then holding Mickey’s left hand. Ian placed the slim gold wedding onto Mickey’s tattoo free finger (thank Fuck for laser removal).

“And do you, Michael Thomas Milkovich take Ian Clayton Gallagher to be you lawfully wedded husband?” Mickey looked into Ian’s eyes.

“Why the fuck not.” Mickey stated. Ian rolled his eyes as their closest family and friends laughed.

“I mean yes, I do.” Mickey grabbed Ian’s left hand and slipped the ring on his finger then twined his with the rest of Ian’s fingers.

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husbands… you may now-“the efficient didn’t need to say the rest of the sentence as the newly married couple were kissing.


	3. You're a Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you please do Mickey and Ian in 3x05 like after his cousin, Lloyd and the dfs lady leave? (Thank you!!)

Everyone left the house, Mickey’s ass has been stitched up and now they’re both in Ian’s room. Mickey was laying on his stomach on Ian’s bed with a joint in hand while Ian was trying to find an old pair of jeans which would fit Mickey as his current ones were covered in blood.

"Seriously… Out of all the places in the body, I got shot in the fucking ass!" Ian laughed and walked over to Mickey with a pair of jeans.

"Gallagher why are you so smiley all of a sudden, you’re being shipped off by DFS and their’s a skeleton in your garden" Ian’s cheeks went red and he took the joint from Mickey’s fingers.

"You asked me what I see in him… I said he ain’t afraid to kiss me" Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Fucking hell Gallagher… I only did that so you’d stop being a bitch." Mickey muttered unconvincingly while reaching out for the joint. Ian sat on the bed and faced Mickey.

"Really is that that you’re going for?" Ian tossed Mickey over so he was on his back and straddled his waste. Mickey looked like a dear in headlights.

"So, YOU follow me to the fountain to beat up My date. YOU always bring him up in a negative manor. YOU’RE the one acting all jealous over a fifty something year old guy i don’t even like and only fucked to try and get over you because I’m nothing but a warm mouth.." Mickey smirked.

"Do you ever shut that mouth of yours? And I think I’m bleeding on your bed." Mickey struggled under Ian’s weight as he tried to get up and Ian continued.

"I bet if I kissed you now… you won’t even cut my tongue out." Mickey huffed.

"I will cut your fucking tongue out and since when did you grow a set of balls Gallagher… being all confident and shit." Ian bent down lower so their faces were inches apart.

"I bought some on ebay." Mickey couldn’t help but laugh.

"So what you think were boyfriend and girlfriend or some shit?" Mickey asked with a steady voice.

"Well I wouldn’t Mind having one." Ian admired.

"You’re a punk ya know that?" Ian then proceeded to close the distance between them.


	4. Love you too Mr Gallagher.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> prompt: ian and mickey on a special, wearing suits and slow dancing

"Mickey C’mon, I wanna dance with you." Ian pleaded while pecking Mickey’s lips with his own.

"Gallagher really, since when do you ever want to dance and how Much have you had to drink?" Ian snuggled impossibly closer to Mickey.

"A, I’ve only had like 7 Jaeger-bombs and as many pints as you. B, I wanna dance with you because you look fucking hot in that sexy suit of yours. C, as of 5 hours ago, you are now also a Gallagher, Gallagher, you can’t call me Gallagher. And and shit I forgot." Ian started to uncontrollably laugh. and Mickey pulled him into a kiss.

"If I dance with you, do you promise to never ask me to dance ever again?" Ian shrugged his shoulders which only made Mickey grin. Ian grabbed his husband’s hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

As they looked around, they saw Fiona dancing with Mike and her bump, Lip and Mandy dancing, Kev and Vee grinding to the incredibly slow song, Debbie dancing with her new boyfriend along with many of their friends which they made when they moved to New York.

Ian pulled Mickey closer placing one hand around his waist and twining the other with Mickey’s fingers. Mickey smiled shyly as he mirrored his husband. Ian started to sway to the music and Mickey fell in sync.

"Ian, I have no fucking clue how to dance you do know that right?" Ian kissed his husband deeply.

"Mickey, you’re doing just fine."Mickey smiled as he buried his face in Ian’s neck.

"I love you Gallager." Mickey stated to his husband.

"Love you too Mr Gallagher."


	5. Well, I married him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mickey got home from working at the garage, he heard sobbing coming from his daughters room.

When Mickey got home from working at the garage, he heard sobbing coming from his daughters room. This was an unusual occurrence since Anna was usually a happy bubbly girl. Mickey approached his daughter’s room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Anna shouted therefore Mickey went into her room. she was curled up in her bed with tissues and a tub on Ben and Jerry’s cookie dough ice cream. Mickey sat on her bed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Whats wrong Ann?" Mickey asked in a consoling manor. His daughter appeared from under her bed covered with red-rimmed eyes and a tired expression.

"Ryan dumped me." Mickey pulled his daughter into a hug

"it’s gunna be okay, I thought he was a douche anyway."

"Dad you don’t understand, I love him and he cheated on me and he doesn’t care and i’m gunna end up alone and— why?" the 16 year old girl became hysterical as her father consoled her.

"Oi I don’t wan’t you talking like that okay? you’re funny, bright, beautiful, bubbly-"

"Aka fat dad." Anna Interjected and Mickey laughed.

"Look, you’re going through you’re first break up and it’s hard but I can assure you that it’s not the end of the world." Mickey adjusted himself on the bed as Anna sat up.

"Look, it may be tomorrow or it could be in 15 years time but one day you’re gunna meet a guy who you’re gunna fall in love with and you’ll do anything for, best of all the feelings will be mutual… I mean I went through so much shit for love. I got shot twice, beat up many times, went to juvie twice, got disowned by 95% of my family, got forced into marriage and a hell of allot more stuff which I might tell you about another time. But the thing is one day, yeah you’re not going to go through what I did but the man you fall in love with will be prepared the run to the end of the earth and back for you. I promise you’ll find him." Anna looked into her dad’s eyes.

"When the hell did you get shot and where?" Mickey let out a surprised laugh.

"So I give you the faggiest speech in the world and the only thing ya get from that is that I’ve been shot?" Anna kept staring at him until he gave in. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"The weird scar I’ve got on my upper leg was the first one and I got shot in the ass two years later." Anna started to uncontrollably laugh. After Anna calmed down she huddled into her dad’s embrace more.

"So what did ya do next? I mean after getting shot and going to juvie of course…" Mickey held his daughter closer.

"Well, I married him, we had you and I wouldn’t trade it for the world; and if ya tell dad I told you all this shit, I will kill you in your sleep."

"Yes father, you will totally do that" Anna said in a sarcastic tone. Mickey stood up and held his hand out to his emotional daughter.

"C’mon, dad’s gunna be home in an hour so lets watch a film and I’ll get my secret stash of chocolate which neither of you two can find."


	6. Goodbye Old Friend.

The boys were sitting impatiently in the waiting room. Mickey was extremely nervous and Ian could sense it. Ian shuffled closer to Mickey and put his hand on Mickey’s knee.

"Ya know Mick, you don’t have to do this…"

"Gallagher I wanna do this, not just for you but for our future. People look at me and see it, they know I’m Southside, they judge me, Fuck what do ya think our daughter’s friends and their parents are gunna think when she old enough to even have friends?" Ian shut his husband up with a kiss.

"Mick we are Southside and since when do you care what people think of ya." Mickey smiled and shrugged his shoulders as Ian wrapped an arm around Mickey’s shoulders and kissed his temple.

"But were not Southside anymore are we?" Mickey stated and Ian laughed.

"Micheal Gallagher, were ready for you now." The receptionist called out. Mickey turned to Ian.

"Mick, you’ll be fine just think about how how you only need 3 more sessions after this also that Rose is gunna want a big cuddle with her favorite daddy when we get back. Go on, you’re no longer a FUCK—UP so get them tattoos off of your fingers."


	7. Is there something wrong with your hearing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Challenge for you- write how you think the gallavich reunion will go using only dialog

"Da fuck are you doing here?"

"Army realized I weren’t Lip, why do you care anyway?"

"The amount of people who have asked me that question over the past 4 months is unreal."

"You’ve been asking around after me?"

"Why so you care if I have? you’ll just run of somewhere anyway."

"Let it go."

"How could I? You left me here by MYSELF with my FATHER and my PROSTITUTE WIFE who I can’t look in the eye. I am not the bad person here."

"You know fully well why I left. I couldn’t stand around and watch the man I love be with someone else!"

"You love me?"

"Yes! Mickey I love you and i know you don’t give a shit but I do and I can’t help it"

"You kept trying to get me to say it but that’s the first time you told me… Missed you and the other thing."

"You did?"

"Is there something wrong with your hearing?"


	8. Here to see you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you do an ian and mickey reunion starting with ian showing up at the milkovich house to see mandy?

Mickey opened the door to see the red head he’s been pining after for 5 months standing there looking like a lost puppy. Mickey went to slam the door in his have when Mandy came along and jumped on him hugging him tight. Mickey stomped into his bedroom. Mandy went on to punch in in the chest a couple of time.

"5. Fucking. Months. You. Ginger. Fuck." Ian held her tight and whispered " I missed you" into her ear.

"What are ya doing here?"

"Here to see you." Mandy scoffed.

"No you’re not, as much as you love me you’re here to see Mickey." Ian didn’t reply. Mandy smiled and winked at Ian.

"He missed you too… Go in there and talk to him." Ian offered a small smile and went into Mickey’s room. Mandy heard shouting….. And then some moaning.


	9. Shut the fuck up Gallagher and stop being so much of a faggot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ian and mickey in the doctors waiting room, awaiting results about something

Ian and Mickey were sitting in silence awaiting their results. Ian huffed.

"Remind me again why I’m here instead of at ROTC?" Ian asked sarcastically.

"Coz you’ve been fucking that old aids monkey and all them pre-pubesent guys from your class and before we do it without protection, I wanna make sure you don’t have anything. Ian shuffled in his set to face Mickey,

"but after this I could fuck any guy and catch something…"

"You better fucking not or I’ll kill’em" Mickey muttered under his breath. Ian started laughing.

"It’s so funny when your jealous, does that mean you only want me to fuck you?" Mickey didn’t answer which made ian smile.

"Does that mean we’re exclusive, monogamous..-"

"Shut the fuck up Gallagher and stop being so much of a faggot."


	10. Okay but get ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> prompt: ian and mickey have been together for like 10 years and mickey does something momentous for their anniversary :)

Ian got home from the gym and heard the shower running. He walked into the bathroom to see his boyfriend under the hot spray.

"Hey, are you gunna get in or what?" Mickey asked with a smirk on his face.

"Na already showered."

"Okay but get ready, I’m taking you to that fancy Italian restaurant you love." Ian cocked an eyebrow.

"And why are you taking me out exactly." Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Urn maybe coz I wanna take my boyfriend out for our 10th anniversary… Duh" ian laughed.

"A, that’s cute and B, we’ve been together for seven years." Ian answered with a smug look on his face.

"I know that ass face, its been 10 years since you came into my bedroom and prodded me in the back with that tire iron." Mickey turned off the water. Ian grabbed Mickey’s wet hips and pulled him into a kiss.

"I can’t believe you actually remembered the date of our first time." Mickey lightly pounded his fist against Ian’s chest.

"Its not so bloody hard to remember, we did it the week after I turned 16."

***

The boys went out for a nice fancy meal. They had a nice carefree night which was something they enjoyed since they moved to New York. They were talking and walking making their way back to their apartment side by side.

"So, since you took me out even though its our anniversary, what is it? Are you buttering me up, getting ready to tell me bad news, expecting me to pound you against a wall until you forget you own name again…" Ian joked as Mickey’s looked nervous next to him.

"Well, the last bit does sound kinda fun." Mickey suggested. After a minute or so Mickey twined their fingers together. Ian knew not to say anything and just cherish the moment; it didn’t stop his grin from appearing however.

"Ya know Gallagher, I know I ain’t the best boyfriend and I haven’t always treated you right, and I’m sorry. But I can say one thing now that I couldn’t back then." Mickey stopped walking and stepped in front of ian.

"Ian Gallagher, I love you and i’m gay. I have loved you for a long ass time and I never want to lose you. I can’t see myself without you, you make me want to be a better person and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ian was in shock since this was one of the only times mickey had poured his heart out to him. With their fingers still twined, mickey went onto one knee."

"Will you marry me?" Mickey had his eyes screwed shut and I an thought he was dreaming. Ian picked mickey up from on the ground and nodded in a passionate kiss.


	11. You’re such a cock slut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Mickey and Ian being alone for the first time after their first kiss. In their abbandoned building maybe?

Ian was running around the make shift assault course which he and Mickey make while then older boy was aimlessly shooting his gun. They’d been there for 2 hours now and even though he had a nice view of Ian, he was getting bored.

"Gallagher when you gunna stop?" Mickey asked aiming the gun carelessly at him.

"When I’m tired, you know that."

"Well you can nearly speak now you’re so breathless and your face is redder than your hair. Doesn’t fucking to the trick anymore?" Ian laughed

"You’re such a cock slut."

"Am not"

"Are too" mickey jumped down from where he was sitting and approached the younger man.

"Look stop. We ain’t gunna have a faggy talk about DFS and I know you’re angry about it hence the fucking long ass rocky montage so why don’t we get some beers, get high, and fuck." Ian stepped closer. Ian stepped closer to Mickey invading his personal space.

"I think its cute you care." Ian couldn’t help but grin which made Mickey roll his eyes.

"I don’t care and don’t you ever call me cute ever again coz I swear to god I will kick your teeth outta ya head." Ian laughed

"Right, so that’s why you ran into the van and kissed me?" Mickey couldn’t help but let out a frustrated groan.

"Well it’s the only time I’m ever gunna fucking kiss you and let it go, stop being a fa-" Mickey was cut of by the other boy’s lips.


	12. BRAVEHEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt: Ian and Mandy come home to find Mickey doing something which should be left behind closed doors

Mandy and Ian were approaching the Milkovich house.

"I still can’t believe you and my brother are together."

"I still can’t believe you and my brother fucked when he came back from college and then get you pregnant after 15 seconds… Oh wait, I can." Mandy shoved her best friend into a nearby bush.

"So where is Mickey today? he doin’ rounds?" Mandy asked and in reply Ian shrugged. They both walked into the Milkovich household to hear music and someone singing coming from the kitchen and a chemical smell coming from the bathroom." The pair froze when they saw it was Mickey. He was wearing nothing but boxers with what appeared to be hair dye in his hair. he was facing the stove cooking what appeared to be eggs.

Breathe me in I’ll take you higher  
Eat me up like wild fire  
And the whole world stops, it’s turning  
As the love fills up our lungs

Ian and Mandy had no idea what to do. Mickey would 100% kill them if he knew they were witnessing this.

"Since when does Mickey do this shit and like listen to Neon jungle?" Mandy whispered

"How the fuck am i meant to know? he’s your brother" Ian whispered back.

"I completely forgot he died his hair."

"He does what?"

 

These sweet dreams in motion  
Feelings take over  
Memories wide open  
Summer keeps calling

Brave-

Mickey turned around and froze as he saw his boyfriend and sister staring at him with smug looks on their faces. Meanwhile his dropped.

"Oh fuck." the pair in front of his started to laugh uncontrollably and mickey stormed into his bedroom.

"Jheese Ian, since dating you, he’s turned into a right fag" Ian rolled his eyes and followed his boyfriend into the bedroom and then into the bathroom. Ian wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist from behind and started kissing his neck.

"Ya know, you’re really hot when you sing."

"Not sure about the hair dye though."


	13. Seriously? Dumbledore?

Ian and Mickey were laying down on their roof after running from the fountain.

"Seriously? what is up with you and grandpa’s?" Mickey asked curiously. Ian laughed.

"Oh you know, they’re so hot!" Mickey stared at Ian cautiously as Ian continued.

"I mean, have you not seen Morgan Freeman recently, boy I couldn’t mind him riding me. Oh and Michael Douglass.. I envy Cathrine Zeta Jones… OMG you cannot forget Professor Dumbledore…he can wave his wand in my face all Day."

"You’re so weird…Seriously? Dumbledore? you had to throw that one in there?" Mickey mumbled. Ian climbed onto of Mickey straddling his hips.

"Dude, I AM TOTALLY FUCKING WITH YOU!!" Ian flicked Mickey’s nose.

"You know I much prefer Gollum."

"Are you saying I look like fucking Gollum?"

"Well, you do have the same eyes."

"Gallagher you’re really not funny."

"Oh but I am."


	14. Is this why you got me high?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt: Ian asking Mickey how he realised he was gay :)

Ian and Mickey were lying on top of ‘their’ roof sharing a joint enjoying the summer’s night breeze (they were totally not stargazing). They were enjoying a comfortable silence but of course, Ian had to break it.

"So… when did you realize you were gay?" Mickey laughed and shook his head.

"Is this why you got me high? so i’d tell you personal shit?" Mickey asked in a soft yet convicting tone. Ian just shrugged and moved impossibly closer to Mickey so they were shoulder to shoulder. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Oh fuck it. If you bring this up again or run and tell Mandy i will bite your dick off and push it up your ass." Ian nodded and mouthed the word ‘kinky’. Mickey shoved Ian in the side.

"Okay, well, I’ve always had a hunch like when in 2nd grade Lip and the other guys in my class were on about how pretty Jessica Simpson and Beyonce were and how they were all gunna marry them both. Meanwhile I was thinking about Justin Timberlake and how we were going to get married and live in a mansion." Ian started laughing and pinched Mickey’s cheek.

"Aww that’s so cute" Mickey pushed Ian away but Ian came back and laid on top of mickey and put his chin in Mickey’s chest.

"So what solidified it then if that only made you curious." Mickey paused for a while.

"Walked in on Joey fucking one of his girls, saw her vagina and almost mistook it for a tarantula it was that ugly then out of complete curiosity, I watched gay porn. First, I thought it was disgusting but then I looked down at my dick and it was as hard as a rock. Simple." Ian nodded.

"Fair enough."


	15. Why don’t you let me show you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mickey-lays-naked-on-the-bed asked:
> 
> Ian and Mickey making love, slowly and passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT! okay first ever attempt of writing smut… not my area of expertise because A. I don’t watch porn B. I am a girl aka i have no penis C. I may as well have ‘Hymen intact’ tattooed on my forehead if you get what I mean. However I did say I’m doing everyone’s.

Ian got back to their apartment later than usual. he’d been stuck doing lots of paperwork which was something he didn’t mind usually but it was his and his boyfriend’s 4th year anniversary. As Ian walked through the hallways, he could hear Mickey moving about in the bedroom. Ian opened the door to their bedroom to see Mickey naked bending over to light one of many already lit candles. Mickey turned around to face his boyfriend.

"Happy Anniversary and yes I remembered before you gave me the ‘I owe you dinner at that fancy restaurant’ this morning but first, there’s some stuff we need to do." Ian walked over to his boyfriend and pushed his lips against his.

They fell on the bed kissing and making sure Ian’s clothes were anywhere but on him. Ian broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Mickey’s as he spoke.

"I know I don’t say it allot but I love you."

"I know I have only said it to you a hand full of times but why don’t you let me show you?" Mickey answered breathlessly Ian nodded.

"Ya already prepped?" Mickey laughed.

"You were stuck at work doing shit for an extra hour… what do ya think I did knit?" Mickey hooked his legs around Ian’s waist and held on to the back of his neck. Ian paused.

"Wanna do it—" Ian cut himself off instead of continuing to question his boyfriend about fucking face to face with candles.because of the raised eyebrow he was getting from Mickey. Ian crashed his lips against Mickeys while sliding inside him. Ian could feel Mickey shake a little at first but after that, Mickey seemed to relax. Mickey parted from their long lasting kiss and began to suck on his partners neck as they moved together.

Mickey kept his eyes closed as did Ian. They went slow but strong and Ian whispered into Mickey’s ear.

"You okay… I got you… I love you" Mickey laughed

"Oh jheese what am I a virgin?" they both opened their eyes and joined their lips together giggling slightly. Ian sped up the rate but not by that much. After a while, the thing that made ian finally climax were the words ‘I love you too’


	16. Some faggy date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magneticdice asked:
> 
> Gallavich Prompt: Ian and Mickey sneak into a movie

"I can’t believe your actually making me do this" Mickey stated walking next to Ian. Ian stopped walking, grabbed Mickey’s wrist and pulled him so Mickey turned around.

"Do you like films?" Ian asked seriously. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Course I do you idiot." Mickey stated with a huff.

"Do you like breaking the rules?" Ian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Mickey mumbled. Ian dragged Mickey into an alley and backed him against the wall.

"Well then, why the fuck are you complaining?" Ian questioned.

"Coz this is some faggy date." Mickey complained. Ian put his lips against Mickey’s ear.

"Debbie stole my laptop for the school shit, Joey jizzed all over yours, we both really want to watch Anchorman 2 and if you go and sit your pretty little ass down at the back of the cinema, i will blow you until you forget your own fucking name understand?" Mickey could all but grin.

"Jesus fucking Christ your so hot when you speak to me like that." Ian laughed and kissed his boyfriend on the mouth.

"Come one, were gonna be late, Adam ain’t gonna be on the back door for long." Mickey practically ran out of the alley because he wanted to get in that back seat.


	17. Kiss Me I'm Irish!

When Mickey woke up, the bed was empty. He padded his way through his apartment into the kitchen to see his boyfriend in a tight green t shirt and green boxes cooking breakfast.

"mornin’" Mickey greeted sitting down while rubbing his eyes. Ian came over with their plates and sat down next to Mickey.

"is their an actual reason why you’re wearing all green. Don’t get me wrong you look hot, brings out your eyes a little." the last bit mickey muttered but Ian still heard it. Ian pinched mickeys cheeks.

"It’s St. Patricks day little Michael. Now eat your food." Mickey was not impressed as he batted ian’s hands away.

"Why are you so happy it’s St. Paddys day? You’re on you meds aren’t ya?" Mickey asked half jokingly half concerned.

"Ha, Ha Mick, yes I am on them and im so happy coz since I’m Irish, you have to kiss me all day." Ian informed Mickey followed by a kiss.

"How the fuck is that different from any other day besides, you’re not even that Irish, you’re great grandad was Irish big woop." Ian was silent for a minute.

"Is there a Ukranian version of St. Patrick’s day?" Mickey rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Am I ginger?"

"Yes, why the fuck does that matter?"

"Because even though you’re the short one, I’m gunna put on that sexy lepracorn outfit on, there’s Guiness in the fridge and im going to fuck you so hard for so long you’re going to be thanking Patrick himself for doing whatever the fuck he did to get his own designated day." Mickey tan to the bedroom as fast as he could.


End file.
